Nagashino (Level 9)
After a terrible defeat at Nagashino, Katsuyori Takeda flees with his dwindling force toward Shinano. Inugami and Aoi hurry to his aid. __TOC__ Level Introduction Katsuyori Takeda succeeds his father, Shingen. With his strong military acumen and charismatic leadership, the Takeda Clan continues to expand its landholdings. However, even the mightiest Takeda cavalry prove no match for the Western firearms of Nobunaga and Ieyasu, and Katsuyori suffers a devastating loss at the Battle of Nagashino. With his troops in shambles, he flees for Shinano… Walkthrough First task: Aid the Takeda forces and wipe out the Demons! Without leading the Takeda troops, set to destroying the Demons as they come forward. Try not to advance too far for now until a majority of the Demons have been killed. Walking further north after this will cause a blood crystal to appear behind your troops. Immediately go back to the starting point and use the troops to destroy this blood crystal. Once all Demons are dead this task will be complete. Second task: Smash the giant blood crystal! A giant blood crystal will appear together with a swarm of enemies. Race ahead of your troops and destroy the majority of the Demon force so that the infantry can arrive at the blood crystal relatively unhindered. Use multiple fire pillars and your troops to destroy the crystal. Third task: Aid Katsuyori's return to Shinano! Again, rush ahead of your troops to take out any Demons blocking the way forward. You should not need to disengage the lead function. You will come across a blood crystal on the lower path. Clear the area of Demons and have your infantry destroy it. After advancing further, you will see another small blood crystal in front of you. Walking towards it will trigger the fourth task to start and another blood crystal will appear further north across a natural bridge. For now, focus on destroying the closer crystal, defending your troops as they attack it. After it shatters, advance to the next blood crystal and complete the fourth task. Once this is done, a Giant Demon will appear and the fifth task will begin. Ensure that you complete the fifth task before Katsuyori reaches the final goal if you are trying to complete all missions. Have your troops destroy the final blood crystal and then disable the lead function. Katsuyori should make his way to the target location, ending the level. Fourth task: Smash the Blood Crystals blocking the road! Simply destroy the blood crystal that prevents your from progressing once you cross a small, natural bridge. Fifth task: Kill the giant Demon and aid Katsuyori's return! All you need to do for this is to defeat the Giant Demon that appears. Plot As Katsuyori retreats for Shinano, he encounters Inugami and Aoi. Realising the significance of their presence, he turns to see an oncoming wave of Demons descending from the hills. Despite their fresh defeat and exhaustion, Katsuyori urges his men to fight on against the Demons. Together with Inugami and Aoi, the remnants of the Takeda army begin to fight through the Demons that have been drawn to Nagashino. As they progress, they find themselves also being attacked from behind, but are able to overcome the demonic force. Just as the aura of evil begins to fade, a giant blood crystal erupts from the ground, blocking the army’s path and bringing with it a fresh wave of demons. Inugami leads the exhausted soldiers to the blood crystal, which they eventually manage to shatter. With this destroyed, the group fight on through the Demon hordes, destroying smaller blood crystals that block their path as they progress. As they reach the entrance to Shinano, they attacked by a Giant Demon, which Inugami battles and is able to defeat. With the Demons defeated, Katsuyori and his remaining men are able to escape safely. At the Oda camp, Nobunaga learns of Katsuyori’s escape. Mitsuhide consoles Nobunaga, stating that even with Katsuyori alive, he no longer poses a threat. With most of eastern Japan united by Oda forces, Nobunaga decides that the time is right to settle things in Echigo, and eventually destroy the Mōri Clan. True History The Battle of Nagashino took place in 1575 near Nagashino Castle on the plain of Shitaragahara in Mikawa Province. Katsuyori Takeda’s forces had besieged the castle because of its threat to Takeda supply lines. Nobunaga and Ieyasu ordered a force to relieve the siege on the castle. A majority of Katsuyori's men faced the Oda-Tokugawa army while the remaining force continued the siege to prevent the garrison in the castle from joining the battle. Nobunaga and Ieyasu positioned their men across the plain from the castle, behind a small stream whose steep banks would slow down the cavalry charges for which the Takeda clan was renowned. Nobunaga built a number of wooden palisades in a zig-zag pattern, setting up his gunners to attack the Takeda cavalry in volleys. The stockades served to blunt the force of charging cavalry, provide protection from sword blows and spear thrusts, and provide limited protection from arrows. Ports or gates in the staggered and overlapping stockades were positioned to channel the cavalry charges into lanes where they would be vulnerable to further gunfire, arrows and sword and spear thrusts from the stockade's defenders. There were also approximately three gunmen for every four Takeda mounted samurai. Nobunaga sent out small forces against Katsuyori to feign frontal attacks, which caused Katsuyori to move against Oda's forces. The Takeda army emerged from the forest and found themselves 200–400 meters from the Oda-Tokugawa stockades. The short distance, the great power of the Takeda cavalry charge and the heavy rain, which Katsuyori assumed would render the matchlock guns useless, encouraged Katsuyori to order the charge. Using continuous gunfire volleys, the Oda forces stood their ground and were able to repel every Takeda charge. By mid-afternoon the Takeda army broke and fled, and the Oda forces vigorously pursued. Category:Levels